


Missing His Mortal

by crazyrayray113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrayray113/pseuds/crazyrayray113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been in Iceland filming Thor: The Dark World for over a month before Loki finally visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing His Mortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitty71](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bitty71).



> This one shot was written from a tumblr request: Could you do a quick one shot about Loki missing Tom while he's at work and so he goes to visit him? (Preferably taking place while Tom is shooting the new Thor?)
> 
> And I'm surprisingly happy with it!
> 
> Enjoy!

The crisp autumn air was pleasant, Loki decided, as he shuffled along one of many long leaf dusted trails of the park. But the weather did little to sate his boredom. Thomas loved this time of year, or at least, he enjoyed it slightly more than the others. So it wasn’t difficult to imagine this walk in his company. Unfortunately he had been off filming for almost two months now. Ordinarily he would have come along, accompanying him though his various hotel transfers, but for nearly a month he’d been out in the mountainous regions of Iceland crammed in a tiny house with Thor’s mortal doppelganger.

He made an audible gagging noise even imagining. It stirred his possessive nature as only Thomas could. But his lover had assured him it was only for a few weeks and he had then proceeded to make a very endearing speech regarding his _undying loyalty_. Even still, it gave a bitter edge to his lethargy.

The afternoon drifted on and he toiled with his usual mischief. He made some subtle rearrangements to the park’s décor. Several runners were modestly confused when their usual drinking fountains were replaced with gargoyles still spewing water from the fountains they’d been stolen from. He set a few impressionable birds to attack the hands that fed them before loosing a few dogs from their leashes. But after a time, he tired from even his own games and returned home to their flat.

The space felt so empty and neglected in spite of his upkeep. He turned on the usual lights and left on Tom’s normal television programs in an attempt to hold the ambiance, but it was never the same. According to this irritating pattern of existence, he would procure something to eat – something Thomas would have liked – and then retire early. Curling up on Tom’s side of the bed he would sleep eventually and without much care for the day that would follow. But tonight his patience ran unusually thin, so he opted at last, to pay Thomas a little visit.

Loki reformed, within the span of a second, over a thousand miles away. He appeared within a city of white tents erected across the rocky span of the highlands. Landmannalaugar, he recalled. Thomas had mentioned this place. And with a very interesting pronunciation.

He watched as people rushed around him, the various men and women responsible for behind the scenes activities for this production. They spoke into headsets and rushed about spouting complete nonsense. There were others carrying loads of equipment and others just Styrofoam coffee cups. But Thomas had assured him during one of their on-set adventures that every person served a purpose. But Loki ensured to avoid the lot of them regardless.

He moved through the maze of trailers and buffet tables and large electronic masses, searching for Tom who would no doubt be in the center of it all. When he heard Tom’s name called loudly through a very scratchy sounding bullhorn, he knew he was at least headed in the right direction. But for that moment he’d been distracted he was hit square in the chest with one of the nameless interns.

“So sorry, Mr. Hiddleston. I didn’t see you there.”

Loki grinned, eyeing the short young woman who was still attempting to gather her composure. _Mr. Hiddleston, am I?_ His smile twisted into something closer to that of his mortal’s overly pleasant countenance. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied in Tom’s more proper English tone. “The fault is all mine.” And then there was the customary, completely unnecessary apology to top it all off.

She smiled, taking to _Tom’s_ aura as most others did. “Is there anything I can do for you? I’m on a coffee run if you need something.”

“Actually, you could do me a favor. Would it be possible for you to relay a message to Mr. Hemsworth for me?”

“Sure. Sure. Of course.”

“I have to step out for a bit, but if you could inform him that I’ll meet him at the local pub this evening after shooting?”

“No problem,” she agreed. “Is that all?”

“Yes that’ll be all. Have a good evening, Miss.”

“You too, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Please, call me Tom,” Loki replied with a grin. And the young woman hurried off with an obvious blush.

He found Tom and his fellow actors all dressed up out in the dirt, throwing each other around and attacking their lines with remarkable vigor. Loki settled in a less conspicuous spot to watch. He walked in on a scene worthy of his entertainment. Thor – or Chris rather – was lying on the ground as a result of Tom’s apparently sinister betrayal. He almost wanted some popcorn watching Tom kick him in the face over and over again. But when they’d finally found a take they liked, the scene moved forward and he listened as Thomas delivered his lines with heartbreaking sincerity.

These films were based on actual events, but with the exception of the first – the film that brought them together – they were mostly for the sake of entertainment and not accurate story telling. But still, Tom’s portrayal of him always brought a certain stir to his conscious. It riled emotions better off left alone. More often than not, it was his faults forced down his throat. He’d asked Thomas once, what he felt when he did such scenes, but his mortal lover had simply responded that it made him feel closer to him.

When the sun had finally sunk too far for the filmmakers’ liking, they called it quits for the day. He silently stalked his lover back to his trailer and, after two hours of costume removal, back to his temporary homestead. It was a quaint little place nestled at the base of a chillingly active volcano. The place was maintained by a fortunately absent house manager. And after this afternoon’s shenanigans, Tom would be all his for the night.

Appearing inside the house, he moved through the shadows, watching his lover unload his belongings as he stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes and stumbled further in, sighing with the sudden relief. He shuffled into the kitchen, gaze fixated on the refrigerator, but when he flicked on the lights he was startled out of his appetite to find Loki sitting at the table with his usually mirthful grin. “Loki! What in God’s name are you doing here?”

“I missed you too,” he laughed. Loki quickly embraced him, holding him tight until his heart rate slowed back down again and he melted into his arms with an ingrained exhaustion.

“I wondered when you would come,” Tom mumbled into his shoulder.

“Your current rooming situation has been a bit counterproductive on that front, my love.”

“It wasn’t my decision,” he argued tiredly. “I’ve missed you. Everyday I put on that costume. I can’t help but think of you. Thank god we’re filming in Greenwich after this. Finally I can work from home.” He sighed contentedly. “It’ll be wonderful.”

“And what about tonight?” He dragged his fingers through Tom’s hair inhaling deep breaths of the scent he’d only been absorbing from his pillow in recent weeks.

Tom sighed. “I’m sure Chris is already on his way here. We can’t afford for him to find you and we certainly can’t afford for him to find the both of us _together_.”

Loki chuckled at his slight implication. He caught, as he always did, the subtle blush that rose in his cheeks. He ran his thumb along the prominent bone, Tom’s lips parting as he pulled gently at his jaw. “Oh yes,” he breathed, a predatory smile pulling at his lips. “Wouldn’t it be a pity if your mortal cohort finally learned that you are spoken for.”

“Chris is only a friend,” Tom said quickly, pulling back to better see him. “I’ve told you this before. My heart belongs to you, Loki.”

Loki’s hands continued carding through his hair, the subtle movement of his fingertips sending obvious shivers down his lover’s spine. “And yet your every night through these long and arduous weeks, is spent with him. Meanwhile I’m alone in your cold and desolate flat, waiting for you. How am I to know what happens out here, Thomas?” His voice was tinted with genuine concern, a bitter edge of envy for such unfortunate circumstances, but never would he doubt Thomas. Never.

“Loki, I would never. I love you. I know this has been a rather unaccommodating setup for us, but there is nothing I can do. And I hope you know that I’ve thought about nothing but you since coming here. Every night I fall into an empty bed, wishing you could be here – imagining if you were.” He averted his eyes, smothering thoughts Loki desperately wished he could have read. “But I worry for us. You know I do. Please, Loki. I’ve missed you too much.”

Loki kissed him, a soft pull smothering any further apology. The whole of it was unnecessary. It was merely a tease – a game Tom almost always took too deeply to heart. “I’ve missed you too, Thomas. And far too much.” His next kiss was deeper, his tongue pressing past Tom’s lips to caress the warm interior of his mouth. And he felt his mortal sigh, sinking back into his embrace before Loki pressed him against the wall. Oh, how he’d missed this.  A month was too long. Far too long. He retreated only slightly, the tip of his tongue sliding along his bottom lip, giving him a moment to breathe again.

Tom’s thin lips took on a darker shade of pink from the sudden attention. But his entire face flushed when Loki’s casually migrating touch clamped down on the backs of his thighs and his legs were suddenly curled around Loki’s waist. The two of them shared a quiet gasp at the sudden pressure between them, the casual friction of denim among their obvious arousal.

Tom grit his teeth as Loki’s lips found every oversensitive nerve in his neck, of which there were many. And he clung to Loki’s shoulders, his nails marking the cotton of his shirt with tiny crescent moons. With Tom pinned against the wall, Loki began skillfully undoing the buttons of his shirt as his lips played across his neck. Tom’s head hit the wall, an audible moan escaping him as Loki’s mouth covered his Adam’s apple. His tongue swirled around it as Tom’s grip tightened on his back. “Loki-” He felt a tiny wave of goose bumps as the overly erogenous lump bobbed in his mouth. “Loki- don’t-” He turned his head in a poor attempt to escape his touch, but Loki felt the way he tensed. “Loki, Chris will be back soon – we can’t do this now.” Loki parted his unbuttoned shirt, kissing past his collarbone and down his chest, pausing to nuzzle the tiny patch of dark blonde hair. “Loki, please.”

He smiled, feeling his mortal squirm and, much more notably, feeling his hardening length in spite of his panic. Or perhaps complementary to it. There was nothing quite like that threat of exposure. Tom tried valiantly to keep quiet – to escape, but Loki knew him far too well. Still he paused, meeting Tom’s muddled gaze with all the reassurance he could muster. “Thomas, do you trust me?” He nodded, only hesitating as he caught his breath. Loki smiled when he saw how that simple unseen understanding put his mind at ease. His hands gradually unlatched and drifted across his chest. _Oh, how I’ve missed this._ “Where’s your bedroom?” Loki inquired as he brought his forehead to rest on his temple.

“Upstairs,” he breathed, his hands inching downward.

Loki gathered his seithr with clear intent, visualizing the rooms upstairs. But as they dipped into the void, they landed instead on the stairs as Tom’s hand met his throbbing length, effectively obliterating his concentration. Loki’s hands braced the step on either side of Tom’s neck. His eyes pinched shut and he began undulating his hips, sliding his cock through Tom’s gently fisted hand. He growled, bearing his weight into him until his back made a few pops with the uncomfortable placement of the steps and his spine. Their breath already lingered between them in pants and gasps, the desperation pooling in their brows. Loki could already feel the pressure building. He snagged Tom’s hand to still his insistent jerking motion that had him literally seeing stars. He collected himself just long enough to teleport them the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Tom was suddenly poised with his back against the bedpost, his hands clutching it like the world was spinning. Loki crawled from where he’d ended up and quickly rose to his knees to brace him at the hips. His thumbs traced small circles on the exposed flesh as Tom wound down. “Are you all right, love?” He rose to his feet, watching to see that he was truly okay. Tom slowly nodded his head, avoiding sudden movements as best he could.

“I will never get used to that.” Loki smiled, kissing his cheek before carefully working Tom’s shirt off of his shoulders. He finished undressing him while Tom collected himself. And when he finally opened his eyes, he took up the same crusade, methodically removing Loki’s clothes until they were both bare upon the sheets. And Loki being ever so attentive wasted no time in plunging them back into the waves of impending ecstasy.

He watched Tom’s brow pinch in the center, his mouth drop open, as he probed his tight hole with one long finger. Too much time spent alone, without his touch. _Oh, how I’ve missed this._ He barely blinked, absorbing every nuance of Tom’s reaction. His lips formed little inaudible sounds. He bit his knuckle and tangled a hand in his own hair when he’d failed to reach Loki where he lingered between his legs. He kissed Tom’s inner thigh, stretching the little ring of muscle. But he could see Tom’s body already humming with anticipation, his impatience more prominent than it had been for their many months together.

He was only two fingers deep when Tom lifted his hips in a vain attempt to ride them. Loki pinned him to the mattress, withdrawing his fingers and pulling a tortured whine from his lover. _Fear not, my beautiful mortal. I will see us both to a wondrous end tonight._ He felt that primal burn in his chest. It was, as it always was with Thomas, an insatiable need to please him. To see him come apart. To love him endlessly until he couldn’t take anything more.

Tom purred when Loki slid his cock between his cheeks, mercilessly teasing him before finally plunging inside. In spite of Loki’s seithr slickened length, Tom was so tight. He could feel his inner muscles twitching, attempting to accommodate the intrusion. His girth stretched him and he buried himself one painstaking inch at a time. And once he’d finally pressed all the way in, in a motion rather lacking gentility, he retreated and then thrust forward full force. Tom’s back arched and Loki searched his expression for any sign of pain, but he only rocked his hips harder, meeting his next thrusts with vigor. A quiet laugh vibrated in his chest as he watched Thomas writhing wantonly beneath him utterly lost in their erotic dance. “You are so beautiful,” Loki gasped, his pace unrelenting. Tom’s breath, interlaced with moans and grunts he couldn’t restrain, didn’t afford him the means to respond this time. “I want to see you come, Thomas.”

Tom’s voice shook and his nails raked hard over his bare back. “Yes, Loki – please.” Loki further parted his legs before turning him onto his side. The new angle had Thomas keening, his hands fisting in the sheets. And Loki waited with astounding self-control for the tell tale signs that would signal his lover’s end. But not yet, he thought. Not enough. So he ground into him, shifting his angle until he found that sweet spot. Then he rubbed insistently until Tom’s body went rigid and then boneless as his chest was coated with his release.

But surely after several weeks alone he had a little more to give. Loki barely afforded him a moment to bask in the afterglow before he’d taken Tom in hand and began working his oversensitive length. He squirmed beneath him, his words reduced to moans and his breath little more than gasps. “One more, my love. One more.” Loki rocked his hips, leaning over him to bring their lips together again. But in his dizzied state of ecstasy, he could barely respond. His flushed cheek met the sheets, but Loki continued kissing him anywhere he could reach, branding his beautiful mortal. And just as Loki felt Tom peaking again, he let go, coming impossibly hard within him. “I’ve missed you so much, Thomas.”

His forehead came to rest against his as he all but collapsed on him, the two of them thoroughly spent. Tom moved underneath him, turning to reach for him, wrap an arm around his back. Their sweaty skin stuck everywhere they touched. But Loki nuzzled closer as Tom dug his fingers into his sweat-dampened hair. “I love you,” Tom breathed. “I wish you could stay.”

Loki had almost forgotten, but the house was still silent for now. They both further adjusted until they were comfortably curled into each other, their limbs slightly tangled. Thomas was so thoroughly exhausted, but well sated nonetheless. He smiled, shivering slightly as Loki’s fingers traveled over him with a touch that was barely there. Loki kissed his shoulder listening intently as he mumbled of his long workday and his coworkers and the funny things he’d missed. And it was perfect.

“I love watching you work,” Loki said quietly, finally breaking his own silence. “I could linger in your shadow through these long days without complaint. But at the end of the day, it hurts too much to be without you.” Loki felt him smile as he curled deeper into his embrace, pressing his back to Loki’s chest. “My perfect mortal.”

They were both startled from their drowsy states at the sound of the door opening and closing downstairs. Interestingly enough, Tom didn’t panic this time, instead he tugged Loki’s arm around him and brought the back of his hand to his lips. “Your friend is home. He’ll be looking for you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes you do,” Loki whispered. “I’ll return for you, love, you have my word. And certainly not after so long a wait. Not again. And you have already told me you’ll be coming home soon.” Tom sighed as Loki sat up, re-clothing the both of them and cleaning up their mess. Leaning over him again, his pressed one last kiss to his temple. “Goodbye, darling.” And then Tom was alone. But Loki stayed behind a moment longer, lingering invisibly as his costar entered the room.

The blonde man smiled, obviously noting Tom’s exhaustion. “Ya all right, mate?” Tom nodded absently before finally looking up at him. “Did you forget you invited me for drinks?”

Loki watched as he mulled that over, honestly wondering if it had been his invitation very simply forgotten until he settled on the obvious culprit. “ _Loki_ ,” he grumbled under his breath before the god finally disappeared.


End file.
